hitmanrebornfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Mukuro Rokudo
| bild =300px | kanji = 六道 骸 | romanji = Rokudō Mukuro | status = lebend | alter = 15, 25 (Future Arc) | geburtstag = 9. Juni | größe = 177.5cm | gewicht = 62kg | herkunft = Italien | mafiafamilie = Vongola, früher Estreno-Famiglia | vongolaring = Nebelring | ring = zwei Höllen-Ringe, Vongola-Ring des Nebels | flamme = Nebel | waffe = Trident, 2 Höllenringe | boxtier = Nebeleule | schule = Kokuyo Junior High | magnicht = Tsuna, die Mafia | vorkommen = Manga, Anime | auftritt = Manga: Kapitel 063 Anime: Episode 019 | seiyuu = Toshinobu Iida }} Mukuro Rokudo ist der Träger des Nebelringes und der erste offizielle Bösewicht im Manga und im Anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Er hat die Fähigkeit, Illusionen zu erzeugen. Ab der Varia Arc erscheint er durch Chrome, da er selbst im Gefängnis sitzt. Mukuro wird als 15 jähriger Schüler der Kokuyo High School in die Serie eingeführt, ist jedoch in Wahrheit ein Krimineller, welcher zusammen mit seiner Bande aus einem der besten Gefängnisse der Welt ausgebrochen ist. Auch wenn Mukuro zu Beginn ein Gegner ist, so wird er im Laufe der Geschichte zu einer Art Verbündetem, auch wenn er sich nicht als solcher sieht. Mukuro tritt oft mit einem gespielten Lächeln auf, er scheint sich sehr wenig um die Bedürfnisse anderer zu kümmern. Auch wenn er andere Menschen für "Spielzeuge" hält, so scheint er Chikusa und Ken an seiner Seite zu akzeptieren und beschützt sie sogar, falls es nötig ist. = Vergangenheit = thumb|left|Mukuro als Kind Mukuro wuchs mit vielen anderen Kindern im Versuchslabor der Estreno-Famiglia auf. Dort wurden an ihnen grausame Experimente durchgeführt, was die Kinder oft schwer schädigte. Mukuro verhielt sich stets unauffällig, bis er eines Tages Amok läuft und alle Erwachsenen der Familie umbringt. Zusammen mit Ken und Chikusa, zwei weiteren Kindern, flieht er. Jahre später tritt Mukuro einer anderen Mafiafamilie bei, in der auch Lanchia ist. Seit dieser Zeit steht Lanchia unter Mukuros Kontrolle, bis zu den Ereignissen in der Kokuyo Arc. Mukuro brachte Lanchia dazu, unter seiner Kontrolle die gesamte Familie zu töten. Zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt werden er, Ken, Chikusa und der Rest seiner um sich versammelten Truppe gefangen genommen und in das Vendice Gefängnis gesperrt, welches das schrecklichste und härteste Gefängnis der Mafia ist. Dieses Gefängnis wurde speziell für Mafia Kriminelle gebaut, die gegen die Gesetze der Mafia verstossen haben. Zwei Wochen vor der Kokuyo Arc brechen sie schließlich aus und Mukuro fliegt mit ihnen nach Japan, wo er sich in der Kokuyo Junior High als Schüler eintragen lässt und dort beginnt, die Schülerschaft zu kontrollieren. = Story Überblick = Kokuyo Arc Mukuro hält sich zunächst im Hintergrund, bis Hibari ihn in Kokuyo Land aufsucht und sich für die Demütigung an der Namimori-Mittelschule rächen will. Da dieser jedoch unter der Sakura Kura (eine Allergie gegen Kirschblüten, die es Hibari unmöglich macht, sich in deren Gegenwart zu bewegen) leidet, nutzt Mukuro dies aus und erzeugt Illusionen von Kirschblüten. Dadurch wird Hibari kampfunfähig und von Mukuro schwer verwundet. Auch lässt er Futa kidnappen, um seine Ranking Fähigkeit auszunutzen. Somit bekommt Mukuro heraus, welches die stärksten Kämpfer der Namimori Middle sind. Tsuna tritt Mukuro zunächst als wehrloser und armer Kokuyo Student gegenüber, welcher von Mukuro gefangen genommen wurde. Später zeigt er sich jedoch als echter Mukuro und offenbart ihm sein Ziel, Tsunas Körper zu übernehmen. Dazu nutzt er seine Fähigkeit, andere Körper zu kontrollieren und benutzt die Körper seiner Freunde (Bianchi und Gokudera) gegen Tsuna. Im Endeffekt kann Mukuro jedoch nicht gegen Tsuna gewinnen und wird zusammen mit seiner Gang erneut ins Gefängnis gesperrt. Varia Arc Vor dem Ringkampf versuchen er und seine Leute erneut aus dem Gefängnis auszubrechen, wobei es jedoch nur Ken und Chikusa schaffen, Mukuro bleibt freiwillig zurück und opfert sich dafür auf, dass die Beiden in die Freiheit gelangen. Mukuro wird diesmal in in einen Wassertank im tiefsten Verlies in Vendice gesperrt, wodurch sein Kontakt zur Außenwelt einzig und allein Chrome Dokuro ist. In Gestalt von Chrome wird er von Iemitsu Sawada aufgesucht und gebeten, Tsunas Wächter des Nebels zu werden. Im Gegenzug bietet er Mukuro die Sicherheit von Ken und Chikusa an, worauf Mukuro schließlich einwilligt. Während des Kampfes um den Nebelring sieht sich Mukuro gezwungen, in den Kampf einzugreifen, da Chrome die Kontrolle verliert. So materialisiert er sich in der Turnhalle und kämpft für sie gegen Mammon weiter. Im Kampf sieht es teilweise so aus, als hätte auch er keine Chance gegen den Arcobaleno, doch Mukuro dominiert den Kampf durchgehend. So spielt er die ganze Zeit mit Mammon und besiegt ihn letzten Endes. Durch diesen Kampf hat Mukuro jedoch so viel Energie verbraucht, so dass es ihm nicht möglich sein wird, in nächster Zeit mit Chrome den Platz zu tauschen. Future Arc thumb|Adult Mukuro Mukuro ist in der Zukunft immer noch im Vendice Gefängnis eingesperrt. Es heißt, dass Glo Xinia, ein Captain der Millefiore Famiglia ihn besiegt habe, was jedoch nicht stimmt. In Wahrheit ist Xinias Regeneule von ihm besessen und hilft Chrome im Kampf gegen ihn. Außerdem kontrolliert er Leonardo Lippi, den Assistenten von Byakuran. Auch wenn es zuerst den Anschein hat, als wüsste Byakuran nichts davon, gibt er doch am Ende zu erkennen, es die ganze Zeit gewusst zu haben. Mukuro benutzte Lippi, um Informationen aus der Basis hinaus zu den Vongolas zu schmuggeln. Schließlich stellt sich Mukuro Byakuran und materialisiert in seinem Arbeitszimmer, wo er und Byakuran sich einen Kampf liefern. Als Mukuro wieder den Platz mit Lippi tauschen will, merkt er, das Byakuran ihm den Weg versperrt und er nicht aus dem Raum hinaus entweichen kann. Zunächst ist Mukuros Zustand ungewiss, doch Shoichi teilt Chrome und Tsuna später mit, dass Mukuro nicht auf der Todesliste des Gefängnisses zu sehen ist, weswegen er noch leben muss. Arcobaleno Trials Arc Als Byakuran nach dem Choice-Spiel Yuni Tsuna und Co. verfolgt, erscheint Mukuro und kämpft gegen ihn um den anderen Zeit zu verschaffen. Als Byakuran meint, wenn Mukuro ihn besiegen wolle dann müsse er schon persönlich kommen, erwidert Mukuro nur. Dass dies in naher Zukunft der Fall sein wird. Dann sagt er Tsuna und den anderen, sie sollen gehen. Als Tsuna ihn fragt, ob sie sich wiedersehen, meint Mukuro, dass dem auf jeden Fall so wäre und er außerdem niemandem außer sich selber die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen lassen würde. Er sagt Tsuna noch, dass Yuni auf keinen Fall zu Byakuran zurückkehren dürfe. Kurz darauf wird er von Byakuran besiegt, und rät Tsuna und Co. Sich zu beeilen. Nach dem Choice-Spiel will Byakuran Ghost aus dem Gefängnis holen. Dabei hat er jedoch anfangs Probleme, da bereits Fran und M.M. mit der Hilfe von Frans Illusionen Ghost aus dem Vendice-Gefängnis geholt haben. Dieser Ghost stellt sich als Mukuro heraus, welcher in einer kleinen Hütte nahe des Gefängnisses wieder zu Kräften kommen soll. Rechtzeitig zum Endkampf gegen die Six Funeral Wreaths taucht Mukuro in Japan auf. Er produziert Illusionen der Varia und von Tsunas Familie, auf welche die Wreaths hereinfallen und ihre Kräfte an ihnen auslassen. Dort nimmt er auch den Vongola Nebelring an sich, den bis jetzt Chrome für ihn getragen hatte. thumb|left|Future Mukuro und sein Schüler Fran = Waffen und Fähigkeiten = Rokudo Sinne Diese sechs Fähigkeiten symbolisieren die sechs Wege des Buddhismus. Mukuro erinnert sich an jedes Leben, das er bereits gelebt hat und die jeweilige Unterwelt, die er durchschritten ist. So konnte er sich von jeder dieser Unterwelten eine Kampftechnik aneignen. Sein rechtes Auge ist rot und zeigt die momentane Stufe, auf der er sich befindet. Die Gebiete, die Mukuro dabei beschreitet, nennt man Sphären. *'1' (一, jap. eins, Höllensphäre): Damit ist es Mukuro möglich Illusionen zu erschaffen. In der Zukunft beherrscht er reale Illusionen, die er offenbar auch mit dieser Technik einsetzt. *'2' (二, jap. zwei, Sphäre der hungrigen Geister): Wenn Mukuro den Körper eines anderen kontrolliert, kann er mit diesem Weg die Techniken und Attacken des kontrollierten Körpers perfekt ausführen. *'3' (三, jap. drei, Sphäre der Tiere): Damit kann er tödliche Tiere herbei rufen und sie kontrollieren. Bisher rief er nur Schlangen. *'4' (四, jap. vier,Sphäre der Götter): Dies steigert seine Kampffähigkeiten; eine Nebel-Todesflamme umgibt sein rechtes Auge. *'5' (五, jap. fünf, Sphäre der Menschen): Der grausamste und brutalste Weg der sechs. Er steigert Mukuros Kampfaura, sein ganzer Körper wird von ihr umgeben. Dies war die einzige sichtbare Aura, von den Todesflammen abgesehen. Für die Anwendung verletzt er sein eigenes Auge. *'6' (六, jap. sechs, Sphäre des Himmels): Dies gewährt ihm die Fähigkeit, andere zu kontrollieren. Dreizack Mukuro benutzt einen Dreizack als Waffe. Er fügt damit seinen Gegnern zuerst eine simple Wunde zu, später kann Mukuro seine Opfer durch diese Wunde kontrollieren. Boxen *'Regen Eule/Nebel Eule:' Diese Box gehört eigentlich Glo Xinia und ist im Original eine Regen Box. Mukuro übernimmt jedoch nach dem Kampf mit Xinia die Kontrolle über sie, wodurch er Kontakt zu Chrome aufnehmen kann. Nach dem Sieg über Glo Xinia wird sie zu einer Nebeleule. Ihr Name ist Mukurou. *'Vongola Nebel Eule:' Diese Box ist eine Erweiterung für die Nebeleule. Chrome übergibt die Box während des Endkampfes gegen Byakuran an Mukuro. **'Cambio Forma: Demon Spades Evil Lenses:' Die Eule wird zu einem Set von drei Okuli, wodurch man selbst die mächtigsten Illusionen erkennen kann. = Kämpfe = *vs Hibari - Sieg *vs Tsuna - Niederlage *vs Mammon - Sieg *(Adult Mukuro) vs Glo Xinia - gespielte Niederlage *(Adult Mukuro) + Chrome vs Glo Xinia - Sieg *(Adult Mukuro) vs Byakuran - Niederlage *(nur im Anime) vs. Hibari - Nicht beendet = Charakter Songs = *Kufufu no Fu *Sakura Addiction *Kienai Negai *Kioku no Hate Ni *End:Res = Trivia = * Im Fandom ist Mukuro auch als 69 oder Pineapple (Ananas) (wegen seiner Frisur) bekannt. Mukuro mag es jedoch nicht, Pineapple genannt zu werden und auch nicht, dass seine Frisur damit verglichen wird (Ken tut dies einmal). * Während er im Manga sagt, er erinnere sich an seine vorherigen Leben, ist im Anime sein Körper nur durch die sechs Pfade der Hölle gewandert. * Man erfährt im Hallo Haru Interview, dass Mukuro japanische Schuluniformen mag, jedoch nie die der Namimori-Mittelschule tragen würde, da es Tsunas Schule ist. * Sein Lachen klingt wie Kufufufu, was auch Mukuros Markenzeichen wird. * Im Mr. Rebokku no Ciao Ciao Interview sagt er, dass die Anzahl der fu's bei seiner Lache von seiner Stimmung abhängt. Je fröhlicher er ist, desto mehr fu's hängt er heran. * Am Ende des Choice Arcs hat der TYL Mukuro den Vongola Zeit verschafft, indem er gegen Byakuran gekämpft hat, daraufhin hat der Millefiore gesagt, dass er wie Tsuna's rechte Hand wäre, was Mukuro aber bestritt. * Wenn er beeindruckt ist, sagt er oft "Oho". * Er hasst es, wenn jemand ihn als ein Mitglied der Mafia oder Tsunas Famile bezeichnet. * Mukuro's Name lässt sich komplett aus dem Japanischen übersetzen: Rokudo (六道 rokudou) bedeutet "Die sechs (buddhistischen) Pfade", Mukuro (骸 mukuro) kann mit "Körper", "Leiche" oder auch "leerer Korpus" übersetzt werden. Somit bedeutet sein Name etwa: "Leerer Korpus der sechs Pfade", was Mukuro's Persönlichkeit sehr gut trifft. * Er hat den selben Seiyuu wie Mochida. * Im Manga trägt er Ohrringe. Im Anime nicht. * Im Mr. Rebokku no Ciao Ciao Interview sagt er, dass sein Lieblingswort Reinkarnation ist. * Er scheint ein gewisses Interesse für Kämpfe mit Hibari Kyouya zu hegen. en:Mukuro Rokudo Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Vongola Kategorie:10. Generation Kategorie:Nebel Element Kategorie:Vendice Kategorie:Kokuyo Arc Kategorie:Kokuyo Gang Kategorie:Kokuyo Land Kategorie:Estraneo Famiglia Kategorie:Chrome Dokuro Kategorie:Toshinobu Iida Kategorie:Vongola-Ringe Kategorie:Demon Spade Kategorie:Verde